Coronation Street in 1961
1961 was Coronation Street's second year. Main characters Production A going concern , Jack Rosenthal, H.V. Kershaw and John Finch]] The extension of Coronation Street beyond its first twelve episodes meant that writers other than Tony Warren were needed. Script editor H.V. Kershaw penned Episode 13 as well as the following three, while Harry Driver, Vince Powell, John Finch, Jack Rosenthal and Adele Rose wrote their first scripts for the programme as the year wore on. Storylines were initially devised through informal discussions by Kershaw, Powell, Driver and Finch, which Kershaw and Powell used to deliver briefs to the writers. This process was formalised with the first monthly story conference, involving the entire writing team, taking place in the spring, and a credit for storyliners Powell and Driver being added to the end credits with Episode 88 on 16th October. Tony Warren remained on the show as a staff writer, penning thirteen further episodes in 1961. When Warren's contract with Granada was up for renewal, he fought for and was granted a creator credit, which initially read 'From an original idea by Tony Warren'. Warren chose the credit over the option of earning royalties from the programme. In February, a technical dispute at Granada caused transmission of Episode 19 to be postponed to the following Wednesday. As production of the episode wasn't affected, this meant that Episode 17, shown a week earlier, was the last edition shown live. In March, the series moved from its Wednesday and Friday 7.00pm slots to Monday and Wednesday at 7.30pm, and maintained its schedule shooting episodes as live a week before broadcast. As its popularity rose, Coronation Street was taken more seriously by the Bernsteins and its second producer, Derek Granger, was moved onto the programme from his position as Granada's Head of Drama by Cecil Bernstein, taking over from Stuart Latham. Starting in the job with Episode 60, shown on 10th July, Granger was appointed to give the programme "a bit of a bounce". Over the following months, Granger moved the style of storytelling away from that laid down by Warren - in which episodes were nearly standalone and comprised of long vignette-style scenes - and towards having stories unfold over the course of several episodes. A prime example of Granger's influence was seen in Elsie Tanner's relationship with Bill Gregory, where Elsie tried to determine the author of a poison pen letter reminding her that she was still married. The story culminated in a stand-up row in the Street between Elsie and Ena Sharples. A number of the 102 episodes this year carried no director's credit. It has been theorized that producer Stuart Latham directed these episodes, since the lack of a director's credit on programmes in this era usually indicated that the producer had also carried out that role. Weatherfield expands Coronation Street's cast was in a constant state of flux in its first year, with a regular stream of new characters appearing as the world of (as-yet unnamed) Weatherfield was fleshed out. These included Jack and Annie Walker's mischievous son Billy, Albert Tatlock's niece Valerie, Leonard Swindley's shy assistant Emily Nugent (then generally referred to as "Miss Nugent"), Harry Hewitt's drinking buddy Len Fairclough, and Frank Barlow's GPO colleague Alf Roberts. Played by Kenneth Farrington, Anne Reid, Eileen Derbyshire, Peter Adamson and Bryan Mosley respectively, these characters all went on to become Coronation Street mainstays, with the latter three far outlasting than the characters they were brought on to support. Other newcomers included Kenneth Cope as the flat-capped Jed Stone, and Eileen Mayers and Angela Crow as Sheila Birtles and Doreen Lostock, younger co-workers of Christine Hardman at Elliston's Raincoat Factory who were initially dubbed "the barm cake girls". The scope of the programme grew, with Elsie's workplace Miami Modes making its first appearance, and with it Elsie's workmate Dot Greenhalgh, who was recurring until 1969. Swindley's Draperies, Jackson's Chip Shop and Snape's Cafe (later Mario's Continental Cafe) were seen regularly, with Patricia Routledge appearing as the owner of the latter, Sylvia Snape. Sylvia was intended as a main character but Routledge declined the invitation to continue beyond four episodes. Other notable newcomers included Jean Stark, Norman Dobson and Phil Braithwaite, all of whom moved into Coronation Street and were meant as ongoing characters. Alan Rothwell was the first actor to leave the cast, when his character David Barlow departed for a football career in London. The only actor to leave permanently in 1961 was Noel Dyson, who from the outset had stated her intention not to stay with the programme for long. Dyson made her last appearance in Episode 77 on 6th September, and Ida was killed off in the following episode, being hit by a bus off-screen. As a parting gift to her co-stars, Dyson donated to them an ivy plant, subsequently dubbed "Dear Quatermass", which was placed in the actors' green room. Among the cast, a belief rose that if the plant ever died, so would the programme. This belief has perpetuated to this day and the plant and its cuttings have been carefully tendered ever since. ]] Location filming took place in Blackpool for Coronation Street's first outdoor shoot in May, for Episode 46. The location sequences, totalling four minutes of screen time, were filmed without dialogue and broadcast with an accompanying specially-commissioned arrangement of an incidental music soundtrack of I Do Like To be Beside the Seaside played on the piano. Location filming remained a rare occurrence for the next few years; when the characters returned to Blackpool in October, back projection was used for scenes on the coach and on the pier. The street exterior was seen in studio for the first time in Episode 79. The convention the programme had followed since it began was broken for Ida Barlow's funeral and after this, the street started appearing more often, serving as another meeting point for the characters besides the Rovers Return. The street exterior was built to scale and rarely in its entirety in a single studio session due to the limited space in Granada's Studio 2. Actors were required to walk slowly down the street to suggest that it was larger than in reality. Public and press reactions Coronation Street was immediately popular in the north, which remained its ratings stronghold after it was fully networked despite receiving huge audiences throughout the country. In 1961, Norman Frisby was appointed as the programme's publicity manager, arranging press interviews and charity events. As Coronation Street was based in Manchester, far removed from Hollywood and even London, members of the public weren't used to seeing actors in the flesh and huge crowds turned out to see them at appearances. Actors became used to being treated as if they were their characters and developed their own ways of coping; when switching on the Blackpool illuminations, Violet Carson sported a very different (and much more glamorous) appearance than viewers were used to in order to convey to onlookers that she was there as herself, and not Ena Sharples. Meanwhile, the polarising opinions on the show from the press continued. On 27th June, Mary Crozier from The Guardian made her often-misquoted prediction that the programme, "looks like running forever" in a general view of "Granadaland" in which she praised the programmes "authenticity" and the "tremendous care" with which it was made. The Times first mentioned the programme in a rather snooty review of on-going serials in television in general in its issue of 1st August when its unnamed "correspondent" said: :"Nothing has ever been greeted with a more unanimous outburst of critical rage than the "Coronation Street" series, but one gathers that is has achieved a degree of popularity which relegates all its elder brethren to the second division of mass appeal." Equity actors' strike ]] On 1st November, a pay dispute between ITV and Equity, the actors' union, led to strike action. The result was that actors could not sign new contracts until an agreement was reached. Many ITV programmes were off the air for the duration of the strike, and the channel was denied almost all home-grown dramas but, luckily for Coronation Street, many of its principal cast had signed for a year in the summer, and thus it was able to carry on. The characters remaining at the end of the year were Annie Walker, Jack Walker, Albert Tatlock, Elsie Tanner, Dennis Tanner, Len Fairclough, Harry Hewitt, Concepta Hewitt, Ena Sharples, Minnie Caldwell, Martha Longhurst, Ken Barlow, Frank Barlow and Florrie Lindley. Others appeared for as long as contracts allowed; some who were on weekly contracts instantly vanished, including Bill Gregory, Jean Stark, Norman Dobson and Phil Braithwaite. The majority of the main characters who disappeared, such as Christine Hardman, Leonard Swindley and Esther Hayes, were kept in limbo until the strike was over. Only Linda and Ivan Cheveski and their son Paul were actually written out, due to Anne Cunningham quitting the programme. The Cheveskis emigrated to Canada in December, returning occasionally thereafter. Left with fourteen characters, no guest cast and no adult extras, Coronation Street's storylines were massively restricted during the strike months, but the upshot of the dispute was that, by remaining on the air, it was consistently at the very top of the ratings and its popularity became assured. Viewing figures As the year progressed, all UK ITV regions picked up Coronation Street, with ATV in the Midlands the last, first showing it on 6th March (although Westward Television declined to show the programme in the first month after their launch in April). That episode was the first to chart inside the national top ten. As Coronation Street started in December of 1960, only the last month of the year can be directly compared with the previous year; that attained a figure nearly double that of December 1960's average. The average rating was 13.05 million viewers, while the most-watched episode, Episode 101 on 29th November, was viewed in 7.491 million homes / 16.48 million viewers. With its popularity rising steadily (Episode 8, the first episode of the year, drew its lowest audience figure), the programme first reached the No.1 spot with Episode 73 on 23rd August. A further 12 episodes reached the top. Episodes Storylines January *Christine Hardman breaks off her relationship with boyfriend Malcolm Wilkinson for not supporting her after her mother's death. The insurance policy claim on May is invalid and Christine is short of money. Plumber Joe Makinson takes pity on her over an outstanding bill and ends up paying it himself. The two start going out together. and his student friends join a rally]] *Elsie Tanner's estranged husband Arnold turns up after an absence of fifteen years to ask for a divorce so that he can marry girlfriend Norah Dawson. Elsie at first refuses until Arnold threatens to divorce her for a fling she had during the war. Seeing Arnold Ena Sharples jumps to the conclusion that Elsie has a new fellah and spreads gossip to this effect. A furious Elsie has a slanging match with her in the Rovers. *Despite his parent's protest, Ken Barlow goes on a "Ban the Bomb" march with Susan Cunningham. *Harry Hewitt, newly promoted to inspector on the buses, takes Concepta Riley out to a dance. He also dates clippie Eileen Hughes much to the chagrin of Florrie Lindley who fancies her own chances. *Albert Tatlock collapses in No.1. He refuses to move in with his daughter Beattie Pearson. *Billy Walker returns home to the Rovers after completing his National Service. *Burglars strike when they steal £6 from No.11. *A gas main explodes and the police tell the residents to evacuate to the Mission of Glad Tidings. February , over Ena's objections]] *Despite the best efforts of Ena to stop them, the residents spend the night in the Mission to avoid the gas leak. The residents take their most precious belongings with them - Elsie her television while the Walkers take their old love letters to each other. *Joan Walker returns home from teacher training college with her fiancé Gordon Davies. He and his family are teetotal which causes problems when they meet up to discuss the wedding plans with Annie and Hilda Davies trying to outdo each other. *The Barlows encounter problems with items bought on HP - Ken with a record player and Ida with loose covers. *Christine continues her relationship with Joe. *Harry continues to see Eileen Hughes, even deliberately losing a darts match when she supports the opposing team. On his birthday, an attempt by Florrie to entertain him to a birthday meal for just the two of them is spoiled by the attendance of Lucille Hewitt and the arrival of Eileen. *Dennis Tanner dates a stripper called "La Composita" (real name, Joyce Bond) who arrives at No.11 with her pet python – part of her act – scaring Elsie to death when she first opens the box containing the reptile. *The Cheveskis landlady in Warrington doesn't want children in her house so they consider buying No.9. March *The residents have problems with their gas pressure. Ena takes it upon herself to go to the Town Hall with the complaint where she reads a notice proposing the demolition of the Street. She gets all the residents worried and worked up only to find that the notice actually stated that Coronation Terrace was to be demolished, not Coronation Street. The furious residents send her to Coventry and she is threatened with eviction from the Mission. prepares to give Joan away]] *Although Elsie dislikes Joyce Bond, Dennis continues to see her. *Joan Walker is married to Gordon Davies and the two of them move to Derby. *The residents take part in various pools syndicates and Elsie wins £4. *The Barlows worry about the health of Ida's mother, Nancy Leathers. *David Barlow is signed up to play football professionally for Weatherfield County FC. *Christine accepts Joe's proposal of marriage. *Ena finds out what her family really thinks of her when she looks after her grandson Colin Lomax for the day and bleeds him dry of gossip. *The Cheveskis decide to buy No.9 and Ivan takes on an extra job as Rovers' cellarman to help with the mortgage. *Doreen Lostock begins work at Sylvia Snape's café on Rosamund Street. *Harry's attention moves back to Concepta but she has started going out with Michael Regan. He reluctantly accepts an offer from his sister, Alice Burgess, to move in with him in order that Lucille can come home permanently from the orphanage but the stern Alice and the rebellious Lucille start to immediately clash. April *Furthering his show business ambitions Dennis starts singing work at the Orinoco Club. He is perturbed when approached by Jed Stone, an old "associate" from his borstal days who wants help with a job he planning to carry out. Dennis gets rid of Jed by introducing him to Arthur Dewhurst, a somewhat morose policeman who has started a relationship with Elsie who is more interested in rep Walter Fletcher. *The residents go on an Easter coach trip to Windermere. *Alice's relationship with Lucille worsens when her complaining forces Harry to sell his whippets to Alf Roberts. refuses to be moved by the Mission committee]] *The committee of the Mission of Glad Tidings sacks Ena. She is forced to move in with an extremely reluctant Martha Longhurst. Emily Nugent becomes temporary caretaker at the Mission and moves into the Vestry but finds the area too rough. She begs Swindley to reinstate Ena. *Christine has second thoughts about marrying Joe but he takes the news badly. Christine takes Jean Stark, a young co-worker at Elliston's Raincoat Factory who is dominated by her parents, under her wing. *Ken starts a relationship with Marian Lund, a sophisticated librarian at the university who is eleven years his senior but he doesn't know how to tell his parents. They are more concerned about Nancy who suffers a heart attack. *Billy starts work as a car mechanic. *The Cheveskis move into No.9 where Linda has a fall down the stairs. May celebrate as Linda and Ivan take root at No.9]] *Alice Burgess has enough of Lucille and moves out of No.7 to a housekeeping job. Lucille is saved from having to go back to the orphanage when Harry proposes to a happy Concepta on the Rovers annual picnic to Blackpool. Lucille is delighted with the prospect of her new step-mother but Len reminds Harry that there will be a problem as Concepta is Catholic and he is Protestant. *Esther Hayes' scapegrace brother Tom is released from prison and comes to live with her at No.5. *Ken introduces Marian to his parents. Ida is relieved when Marian tells her that she is not interested in marriage. *David is promoted to the first team but breaks his ankle on his first match. *Nancy Leathers agrees to move in with the Barlows. *Ena is "persuaded" to take her both old job and home in the Mission back – but with a 10/- raise. *Florrie is investigated for incorrect scales in the shop but cleared when Lucille confesses to playing with them. *Christine encourages Jean to rebel against her parents but is also involved in a reconciliation between them when the Starks apologise for their previous attitude. Jean decides to stay with Christine for a while. *Ivan gets a more local job but a mix up occurs when he and Linda both buy identical expensive prams for the forthcoming baby. June *Tom Hayes tries to interest various people in his scheme for fruit machines, causing distress to Esther who confides in her boss Brian Foley. Her persuades Tom to leave the area. *Linda gives birth to a baby boy and the family celebrates. *Despite some opposition from priest Father Bennett and Concepta's father Sean Riley, the wedding plans progress. Harry takes Catholic instruction before the marriage and also buys his whippets back from Alf. finds out that Marian has left the university and got engaged to a lecturer]] *Ken's romance with Marian ends when he finds out that she's engaged to his lecturer at university. He becomes depressed about his life in the Street. Ida worries when she finds brochures for Australia in his case but is relieved when she finds that they are for a friend. *Ida is further upset when David is transferred to a London club for £1,000. He leaves Weatherfield after a farewell party. Billy Walker is also interested in moving to the capital to work in a garage in Chiswick. *Elsie finishes with Arthur Dewhurst, annoyed with his possessive manner. *Emily happily amalgamates her shop with Swindley's when she faces eviction from her premises. Swindley organises an Over-Sixties club where Minnie Caldwell becomes friendly with Michael Courtenay, much to Ena's displeasure. Minnie is further overjoyed to receive a visit from former GI Joe Baumgarten who had lodged with her during the war. July is upset and resigns when Swindley and Miss Nugent go into business together]] *Doreen is sacked from Elliston's when she confronts boss Harold Pilkington for groping her. She gains employment in Swindley's shop when Emily complains that she cannot cope with the workload and needs an assistant. *Tom Hayes leaves the Street. Esther starts to go out with Brian Foley. *Billy takes the job in Chiswick but delays telling his parents for several weeks until after they return from holiday in Torquay. *The Cheveskis name their son Paul. Linda and Elsie clash over Linda's modern parenting techniques. *Lucille befriends a runaway from an approved school, Patricia Holmes. The police catch up with her but not before she has stolen 10/- from No.7. Lucille passes her 11-plus exam. *The Bonartis open an Italian restaurant on Rosamund Street. Ena wants to boycott it but wins a meal there in a raffle and gets drunk on the wine when she claims her prize. Owner's son Mario Bonarti courts both Doreen and Christine. *Elsie starts going out with Walter Fletcher. *Florrie is concerned about the lack of business in the Corner Shop. August *Christine wins a two-week holiday in Cornwall which she shares with Esther. *Dennis thinks he has a new career when he fills in for a spot at the Orinoco and does so well he had to do two encores. He gets a regular spot at the club and is thrilled when talent spotter Lenny Phillips arrives to watch him sing. *Billy leaves for London. introduces Ken to his niece Val]] *Albert's brother Alfred is moving to Glasgow and his daughter Valerie wants to stay in Weatherfield. She moves in with her Uncle Albert, both to his delight and also that of Ken Barlow who falls for the young hairdresser. He applies for a teaching job in Surrey but wants to stay in Weatherfield for Val. *Florrie opens the shop up on Sundays but she still has financial problems, caused by non-payment of bills owing to her. Her problems are solved when she wins £500 on the premium bonds. *Frank is promoted at the Post Office. He and Ida plan their first holiday in twenty years and Ida agrees to give up work at the Imperial Hotel. *The Walkers are offered a better pub than the Rovers but both of them realise that they want to stay where they are. As Concepta is planning to leave work when she gets married, they employ a new barmaid - Cockney Nona Willis. *Dr Graham loses a box of sleeping pills. Lucille finds it and it is handed back but not before she has taken one, causing her to sleep for four hours. *Emily's father, James Nugent arrives to see Swindley and ask him if his intentions towards his daughter are honourable. *Elsie is reconciled with Linda when she stops Paul's convulsions. He is christened with Jack, Christine and Dennis as Godparents. September *Dennis is told by Lenny Phillips that he is not talented enough but he would make a good talent scout. Jed Stone returns and asks Dennis to get him a legitimate job at the Orinoco. He does so when Dennis becomes Assistant Manager leaving a vacancy for Jed. Jean Stark and Jed start going out together. *The Hewitts' wedding preparations continue when Concepta's parents, previously hostile to the match, agree to come to the wedding from Ireland. They also agree to take Lucille there when Harry and Concepta go on their honeymoon. 's funeral cortege sets off]] *The Street is shocked and saddened when Ida Barlow is knocked down and killed by a bus. David Barlow returns for the funeral but can't bring himself to join the others at the graveside. Ken turns down the job in Surrey to be with his father who doesn't know of his sacrifice and blames his lack of ability. Ken applies for a job at in the personnel department at the nearby Amalgamated Steel. A distraught Nancy Leathers moves out of No.3 when she is given her long-awaited OAP bungalow and Albert helps her move in. *Bill Gregory, an old naval shipmate of Len's turns up after twelve year's absence and joins in on Harry's stag night. October and Concepta arrive at the Isle of Man on their honeymoon]] *Harry and Concepta are married at St. Theresa's RC Church and fly to the Isle of Man on their honeymoon. They return to a surprise party organised by the Street residents and a present of a television set. *At the wedding Elsie is introduced to Bill Gregory and the two are attracted to each other. However Elsie doesn't know that Bill is married and he refuses to admit this fact to her. *Nona Willis gives in her notice at the Rovers as she can't understand the customer's northern accents. Doreen is taken on in her place, giving in her notice to Swindley. *Jim Foster, the bus driver who hit Ida makes contact with the Barlows as the stress is getting to him. He makes his peace with Frank. *Ken gets the job at Amalgamated Steel but dislikes the work. When Frank chides him for this, Val reveals to him that Ken sacrificed his position in Surrey for Frank's sake. *The residents go on a coach trip to Blackpool to see the illuminations. Ena and Minnie both see a Fortune Teller. Ena is told that she's going on a long journey, promptly misses the coach back and has to return home on a potato lorry. Minnie is told that she will receive something from the skies and a slate drops off the roof of No.13 and hits her on the head. Ena pushes her to sue for compensation. *Florrie worries about competition from a new supermarket but her customers stay loyal. She takes in two lodgers for the empty shop flat - Norman Dobson and Phil Braithwaite. November rows with Ena over the poison pen letter]] *Elsie receives an anonymous letter warning her that her relationship with Bill Gregory could jeopardise her divorce from Arnold. She suspects first Annie and then Ena of sending the letter and has huge public rows with both of them. Arnold writes to tell her than Norah Dawson was the author of the letter. Elsie suggests to Bill that they stay away from each other for a while. *Val goes to Glasgow to look after his sick father. *Ken dislikes his job more and more and finally packs it up. When he asks the Walkers for a temporary job, Jack assumes Frank knows of Ken's resignation and talks to him about it. Frank and Ken row and Ken makes plans to leave for London but Christine talks him out of it. Ken gets a temporary Christmas job as a postman and then a permanent job teaching at Bessie Street School. *Swindley starts a credit system at the shop and business boons but cash flow doesn't. The business still faces difficulties. *Ivan is naturalised. He and Linda become interested in emigrating to Canada. They make the arrangements but they put off telling Elsie. When they have to sell their house Ena finds out what is happening and tells Elsie who rows with the pair of them but they are soon reconciled. *Lenny Phillips asks Dennis to look after a performer called Rupert. It turns out to be a monkey that Elsie finds in her kitchen sink. The chimp gets into the Rovers and causes £4 worth of damage. *Ena is again warned by Swindley about drinking in licenced premises. She walks out of her job and the Mission and moves in with Minnie and her mother Amy Carlton in their home at 15 Jubilee Terrace. *Annie wants to make changes at the Rovers but a reluctant Jack puts his foot down and refuses. Annie has a minor breakdown as a result. December chokes on a sixpence during Christmas dinner at Minnie's]] *Christine helps out behind the bar of the Rovers as Annie recovers from her mild nervous exhaustion. Jack gives in and agrees to the alterations. After initially refusing, Harry agrees to Concepta taking up her old job as barmaid. *The Cheveskis manage to get a last minute passage to Canada and leave to start a new life after a farewell party and a tearful farewell from Elsie. She has a miserable Christmas as a result until Dennis takes her to the pictures to cheer her up. *Swindley persuades Albert to be the new Mission caretaker. Minnie secretly helps him but Ena finds out. She initially falls out with both Minnie and Martha but soon make up and spend Christmas Day together. *Ken starts work at Bessie Street School where he soon finds himself embroiled in trouble when he sends Len's son Stanley out in the snow when he claims he has a bad chest. For once showing an interest in his son, Len threatens Ken. *Harry and Concepta have a late house-warming party. She is thrilled when he buys her a new bathroom suite and they celebrate their first Christmas together as a family. *Annie discovers that the till is £20 short and suspects Dennis as he seemed to be alone in the bar for a while. With no other proof she over-reacts and bars him. Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Jack and Annie Walker. Concepta Riley (until October). Billy Walker (from January to August). Joan Walker (from February to March). Nona Willis (from September to October). *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock (until December). Valerie Tatlock (from August to October) *3 Coronation Street - Frank, Ida (to September), David Barlow (to June) and Kenneth. Nancy Leathers (June to September) *5 Coronation Street - Esther Hayes. Tom Hayes (from May to July) *7 Coronation Street - Harry Hewitt. Lucille Hewitt (from March). Alice Burgess (from March to May). Concepta Hewitt (from October) *9 Coronation Street - Ivan and Linda Cheveski (from April). Paul Cheveski (from July) *11 Coronation Street - Elsie and Dennis Tanner *13 Coronation Street - Christine Hardman. Jean Stark (from May onwards but date of departure not known. Christine is living by herself by June 1962) *Corner Shop (No.15) - Florrie Lindley *Corner Shop Flat (No.15a) - (Empty until October) Phil Braithwaite and Norman Dobson (from October onwards but date of departure not known. The flat is empty again by January 1962) *Glad Tidings Vestry - Ena Sharples (Except April to May and November onwards). Emily Nugent (April to May). Albert Tatlock (from December). Mawdsley Street *7 Mawdsley Street - Martha Longhurst, Ena Sharples (from April to May). *15 Mawdsley Street - Len Fairclough Others *15 Jubilee Terrace - Minnie Caldwell and Amy Carlton. Ena Sharples (November onwards). *Warrington - Ivan and Linda Cheveski (until April) Awards and nominations Daily Mirror National TV Awards *Favourite character (Woman): Ena Sharples *Drama Documentary Series: Coronation Street Category:1961 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year